


The Seven Rulers of Hell

by Areewind



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'll add to these as I go, Making Out, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Reader is main character (Obey me!), Semi-Public Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing, Uncircumcised Penis, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areewind/pseuds/Areewind
Summary: This is a series of fics that are my take on the boy's "Seven Rulers of Hell" cards but it's also basically just porn.There will be spoilers for the "Seven Rulers of Hell" cards as well as the chats you can unlock in the devil's tree.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	1. Lucifer

**“... Is there any man who wouldn’t be distracted if someone he had feelings for was sleeping next to him with a calm, peaceful, gentle look on their face?”**

The words Lucifer had spoken echoed in your ears as you slumped down onto your bed. He had to be joking, right? Lucifer; the avatar of pride, interested in you? Your face heated up just thinking about it. You’d been attracted to the man the moment you first saw him; tall, dark, handsome and way out of your league. It almost upset you, how could he play with you like that? 

**“If you start to feel like nodding off again, you’d best be careful. Next time, I’ll wake you up with a kiss.”**

Was that supposed to be motivation to stay awake? Because, if you were being honest, you wanted nothing more, well you could think of a few things, actually. You weren’t allowed to think on that, though, as your D.D.D pinged. It was from the man himself, “How did you like being up in the human world after so long? Though, I had you hang around me the whole time we were there.” 

“I actually enjoyed myself more like that.” You typed back, of course you didn’t mind hanging out with Lucifer. Getting to watch a play with him was fun, even if you did keep falling asleep, it was a good show. Although, you didn’t much like how everyone in the room seemed to turn to look at him when you two walked in. You couldn’t help but remember how he repeated the ending of the play back to you once it had finished, “I want to know how you feel, If you feel even the slightest bit of love for me, tell me. Right here, right now.” How much you wanted to tell him you loved him was almost insanity, you just settled for telling him how much of a great actor he was. Yeah, that’s all it was.... Acting. 

“I hope you did.” He replied, “Getting to see my first play up in the human world in so long has made me want to go back and see more. I’d like to do that soon, with you.” Huh? You though you’d blown your chance when you fell asleep before the first act finished but he wanted to see more with you? Why? “So what kind of play would you like to see?” 

Now that was a question. What kind of play did you want to see? You were still slightly shocked that he wanted to see another show with you, but he wanted you to choose too? “ A comedy,” you were sure that Lucifer was not a comedy kind of guy but you loved comedies. Also, you he had a lot of work to do and he seemed to spend most of the time stressed and tired, his brothers didn’t help with that. In fact, the only reason you were back in the human world was because Mammon had gotten himself in trouble with some witches again. If you could help him relax and enjoy some time together, you were doing your job.

“A comedy… I haven’t watched many of those myself.” You felt like you already knew that, though hopefully he would still be open to seeing one. “It might be nice to see something different for a change.” Good, he was willing. “I know that I just asked what sort of play you’d like to see but..” What, where is this going? “I already have tickets for us. For a comedy, a tragedy, and a historical drama.” So, it didn’t matter what you chose. “And you, [M/C], will be seeing them all with me! I’ll pick you up at 8pm, Okay?” That was the end of that conversation.

It took you almost the whole day to pick an outfit for what you had dubbed “your date with Lucifer.” Sure, he hadn’t said it was a date and you doubted that it was but you could dream. By the time you had showered and gotten yourself dressed, he was knocking on your bedroom door and when you opened it your face heated up immediately. You’d seen Lucifer in his casual clothes plenty of times before but that didn’t stop his beauty from taking your breath away. “Good evening, [M/C]. Are you ready to go?” He spoke softly, a smile gracing his face, holding his arm out for you to take. Slipping your arm into his, you beamed at him, “I can’t wait.” 

You and Lucifer shuffled into the theatre with the rest of the crowd, still arm in arm, clinging tightly to his side whenever too many people would huddle in one place as they waited for the people in front to find their seats. A small tug on your arm pulled you away from your people watching as Lucifer dragged you away from the group of people and towards one of the private boxes. “I thought you might want something more private for your nap.” He said, smirking. All you could do was pout at him, you knew he was just messing with you. 

The pair of you sat down in your seats and placed your drink orders with the waiter, who returned a few minutes later with your requested beverages. The theatre was still loud with chatter as people were still finding their seat, placing their orders and getting up to use the restroom before the play started. “So,” you broke the silence between you two, “How much did the tickets for this cost, anyway?” Taking a sip of your drink and turning to look at him. “That’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He said, tilting his head towards the stage as the lights dimmed and the show was introduced, you watched Lucifer lean back in his seat before turning to watch the show. 

As the play went on you had found yourself getting closer and closer to the man beside you, so much so that your leg was now pressed against his. You weren’t sure if it was the low visibility in the booth or the drinks that you had but your hand was laying gently on Lucifer’s thigh, moving closer to your actual goal every few minutes, your eyes kept flicking up to his face to try and gauge his reactions. You slowly placed your hand on the bulge now prominent in his pants, giving it a small squeeze he gripped your wrist lightly in his hand, “What do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, not looking away from the stage. 

“Just trust me,” you replied and he dropped your wrist, resting his hand on his leg while you quietly slid onto floor, placing your drink next to you while you did, trying to draw as little attention as possible. Now kneeling in front of him you took the time to take in the sight in front of you, Lucifer was leaning slightly back in his seat, eyes watching the play intently, a small smile played on his lips and light pink tint spread across his cheeks. Whether the blush was from your actions or the alcohol, you didn’t know but you hoped it was the former. You unzipped his pants as slowly as you could to reduce the noise made from it before unbuttoning his boxers and pulling out his erect penis. Looking back up at his face for any signs he was uncomfortable you noticed how much that blush on him had deepened and he gave you a small nod and you took that as a sign to continue. You looked back at his cock, gently pulling his foreskin back revealing the head that was already leaking precum. You leaned forward, giving the head a swipe with your tongue before swirling it around it, you could feel the fabric of his pants move as his fist tightened on his leg. 

Deciding now to focus more on making him cum, you licked a long stripe up his dick from the base to the head before putting the whole thing in your mouth, stroking whatever you couldn’t fit. After a few minutes of bobbing your head up and down you felt his hand tangle in your hair and gently guide you up and down his cock. You remove your hand from his shaft, you moved it to play with his balls, letting the other grip onto his thigh tightly. Seeing the opportunity, Lucifer pushed you further onto his dick, pulling on your hair slightly when he felt you gag too much, not wanting you to choke here and let everyone know what you were doing. You looked up again, his eyes were now half-lidded still looking at the stage, mouth slightly open as he let out sharp breaths, the hand that wasn’t on your head was now tightly gripping the glass that he had balanced on the armrest. 

Lucifer sped up the rhythm, you felt his dick twitch in your mouth, giving you warning that he was about to cum. His hand fisted in your hair as he pushed you all the way down his cock, your nose pressing lightly against his skin, letting out a choked moan he coated your throat with ropes of his hot, thick cum. You tried to swallow everything he gave you, feeling tears run down your face as your breathed deeply through your nose. Looking up, Lucifer’s head was resting against his chairs backrest, his grip went limp and you lifted yourself off of his dick, resting your head on his thigh your breathing matched with his as you stared up at him. Lucifer looked down at you, smirk on his face as he pet your head with one hand while placing himself back in his boxers with the other. 

“You should catch your breath,” he said, chuckling darkly. “Act 2 is about to start.”


	2. Mammon

“Yo, MC. Make sure you don’t go telling Lucifer about what happened, got it?” Was what the message from Mammon read, you couldn’t help the smile that came to your face while writing out your response. 

“What are you talking about?” Really you just wanted him to admit how you saved his ass back home in the human realm because honestly, you were quite proud of yourself for what you did back there. You, a “stupid human” gambled and won all the money the Avatar of Greed had lost. 

“You know… the thing. The thing that happened.” You knew he wasn’t going to be straightforward with it but you found it to be adorable, just one of those things you loved about him. “How you won all that money and we used it to party up in the human world. I don’t want him knowing.” The smile on your face was now complemented with a blush as you thought back to that night, sure, nothing serious happened and you were quite drunk at the time but you had shared a kiss with him. That was all it was, it went no further than that and you weren’t even sure he remembered. 

“Though, I guess those people at the casino were sent by Lucifer…” That was true, Lucifer had indeed sent people there to make sure Mammon actually did what he was supposed to do but that clearly hadn’t worked. “So it’s just a matter of time before they spill the beans and he hears all about it. But still, I want to keep him from rumours about me whenever I can.” You weren’t quite sure what he meant by that, if Lucifer was going to find out that Mammon had been gambling anyway, why would it matter who told him? 

You didn’t really know what to respond with so you just tap out a basic, “I think you worry too much.” You didn’t want to mention the kiss, you knew you should at least ask if he remembered it, if it was what he was afraid of the older brother finding out about. While you didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, you also knew he wouldn’t talk about it even if he remembered. 

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you don’t know how evil he could be! If he hears stories about how I screwed up, he’ll find a way to use it against me!” You hadn’t been privy to many of Lucifer’s “punishments.” Well, except for that one time he tried to kill you but that seemed to be on the more extreme end. But, Mammon definitely seemed to get the worst of it from what you had seen, like that time Lucifer had hung him up by his ankles and left him there. “Anyway, don’t get the wrong idea. It was just a fluke that I lost that day. Okay? A Fluke!” Sure, you totally believed him, it’s not like he had ever lost a bunch of money before… You really couldn’t take this anymore, you weren’t even thinking about the messages he was sending, you could only think about how his lips felt against yours. 

You stood up from your bed and headed towards Mammon’s room, looking down at your D.D.D when it pinged only to find Mammon still making excuses, “If i’d really been trying my best, that never would’ve happened! You better not go thinking I’m really bad... because that would be crazy!” How did this man type so fast and still not admit he lost? You found yourself in front of his bedroom door when he sent you one more message, “Hey, MC, are you even reading these?” And with that you pushed open his door, not knocking beforehand. Mammon was laying on his sofa when you walked in, lifting his head to see who had just entered, sitting up when he realised it was you, “W-What do ‘ya think you’re doing, Human? You can’t just-” 

“Okay, One.” You interrupt, “You weren’t gonna win anything against the people Lucifer sent there and two,” Mammon’s face had turned a shade of pink as you began to list off your thoughts. “Why would it matter if I told Lucifer about it when he’s gonna hear about it from someone else anyway?” 

“I-I…” Mammon stuttered out before you cut him off again. “You know we kissed that night, right?”

He didn’t answer for a moment, placing his hand on the back of his neck, the pink tinge of his blush now fully covering his face, “Yeah... I-I mean, I just didn’t think it meant anything to ‘ya since you were drunk ‘n all.”

You both stood there, looking at each other as a deafening silence took over the room. So that’s what it was, you had both thought the other person either didn’t know or didn’t care. You broke the silence, though you spoke so quietly it did seem like it “Did it mean something to you?”

Mammon’s gaze shifted, his blue eyes now scanning the ground, “Well, yeah. I really like you and when ‘ya kissed me I really thought ‘ya liked me back.” How stupid could this boy be? Honestly. You sat down next to him, sitting so that the side of your body was against his.

“Of course I like you, Mammon. Why else would I kiss you?” You knew it didn’t really matter what you said, this was just going to get more awkward. Instead of waiting for his reply, you decided to take action and you leaned in towards him and closed your eyes. As Mammon lifted his head to respond to you his lips brushed against yours, his eyes widening as he realised what was happening before he closed his eyes too, smirking lightly into the kiss. Your heart was soaring as he pulled you closer to him. 

Mammon’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip, asking for entrance, you opened your mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in. You let out a soft moan as he pulled away, missing the feeling of him against you. You opened your eyes to look at him, he had a huge smile on his face, his hands still on your waist and you couldn’t help but smile with him. “H-hey! What are ‘ya smilin’ at?” Mammon said, you could hear how happy he was as much as he tried to hide it. 

“You, I think you’re cute.” You beamed at him, finding this situation far too funny. He was so adorable when he was flustered, you wanted to see more. “The Great Mammon is not cute! I am handsome and- W-what do ‘ya think you’re doing MC!?” His original rebuttal was cut off by you climbing into his lap, pushing on his chest lightly to get him to lay back on the sofa. “That’s true, I think you’re pretty handsome,” you leaned forward, running your hands over his chest. “Pretty sexy too, I can see why you’re a model,” you said with a sultry tone, looking down at him, your fingers played with the top buttons on his shirt. 

“W-Well, of course ‘ya do!” Mammon mumbled, “I’m the Great Mammon!” He couldn’t meet your gaze and he looked off to the side. You lifted your hand up to his cheek, gently guiding his face back to look at you before you spoke again. “No, I mean it, you’re beautiful.” You lowered your face down to him, gently pressing your lips against his and he let out a small squeak. Pulling away you glanced down at the hand that was still playing with his shirt button and then looked back up to his face. Mammon gave you a nod and with it, the consent that you needed. 

Undoing the buttons one by one, you kissed down each part of newly exposed skin until you got down to his belt, flicking your gaze back to his face, he had a huge grin on his face. You pushed sides of his shirt off his body and started unbuckling the belt, once you had it unbuckled and his pant buttons undone you slid both his pants and boxers at once, exposing him fully to you. Mammon was already erect, his dick standing to attention in front of you, already dripping beads of pre-cum. Not wasting anytime, you grabbed the base of his cock before leaning back down and swirling your tongue around the head. You heard Mammon let out a quiet moan as he moved his hand into your hair, not wanting him to get too carried away. You took his hand with your free one and moved it back to his side, giving it a small squeeze. 

You gave the head of his cock a few more swipes with your tongue before taking it fully into your mouth, bobbing up and down at a slow pace, listening to Mammon moan and feeling his hand squeeze yours tightly. He bucked his hip up, making his cock hit your gag reflex and you took that as your cue to get off of him. Sitting up, Mammon gave you a confused, yet pleading look. You lifted yourself up, settling on your knees you let go of his hand and placed yours on his chest to balance yourself, taking his cock in your other hand you guided him to your hole, circling the head around it. You looked at his face, his mouth hung open as he watched you before he whined out a small, “Please.”

With that you lowered your hips, gasping as his cock breached your hole, you closed your eyes and bit your lip. The feeling of him inside you was intense. As slow as you were going, he eventually bottomed out in you, feeling his skin against you, you grind your hips to get some friction. Staying still for a moment to get used to his size, you lifted your hips until only the tip was still in you, thrusting back down and moaning loudly. You set a steady rhythm, yours and Mammon’s moans fill the room as you both get closer to cumming. “Hnng, MC, you’re so fucking tight.” He groaned out and you let out a small whine as he grabbed your hips hard enough to bruise, Mammon took over for you, lifting you up and down at a faster pace than you could on your own. 

With every thrust you could feel the head of Mammon’s cock press against that spot inside you that sent you wild. Feeling the heat in you, you knew you were close, “Mammon, I-I’m gonna cum,” You moaned, leaning forward, you took his lips with your own. A particularly hard thrust pushed you over the edge of your orgasm, you broke the kiss and threw your head back. Your arms shook as you held yourself up on Mammon’s chest, you practically screamed out his name as you came on his cock, clenching your fists and tightening around him. 

Mammon watched you as he continued to buck his hips up into you, chasing his own orgasm. Coming down from your high you laid on his chest, pushing your face into the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses on him as he thrust into you. He came in you after a couple strokes, thick, hot cum coating your walls as his dick twitched inside of you. Wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against him. He growled out an “Ah, fuck,” and you let out a small moan in response to the feeling of him filling you with cum before he pulled out of you and the thick liquid dripped from your hole and back onto him.

The pair of you laid there for a few minutes, panting, Mammon’s chest raising you up a little when he breathed in. You lifted your head to look at him and he looked down to meet your gaze, his smile wide. “That was great, MC.” He said shakily, still trying to catch his breath. You couldn’t help laughing at that, letting out a breathy, “Thanks.”

You felt a wave of tiredness flood over you and you placed your head against his chest, hearing the drum of his heartbeat. Letting out a small yawn, you cuddled against him and Mammon pulled the throw blanket over you. You let yourself fall asleep like that but before you passed out you felt Mammon press a soft kiss to the top of your head and mumbled, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer stans mad that Mammon got a longer chapter. I'm sorry, it took so long. Gin-rou on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's Lucifer done, I'm going to post these in order of age (or power whatever) so Mammon is next. I hope you enjoyed it! Gin-rou on tumblr.


End file.
